


Sleeptalker

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Blurbs [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Possibly in Michigan (1983), Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: Bucky Barnes has an interesting conversation with you while you sleeptalk.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Blurbs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909405
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Sleeptalker

Bucky liked to watch you sleep.

Not in the weird Edward Cullen way, but in a soothing way. A way that made him feel better after his nightmares deprived him of it. Your steadiness of sleep made him feel steady again.

You and Bucky had been together since Wakanda. Steve had positioned you there after the battle in Germany, partially for your safety but also for Bucky's. And while you were there, you helped one another.

When he had no one you were there, to lend an ear or a shoulder. When his tears blended in with the rain, you would kiss him until he would pick you up and spin you around, your giggles echoeing across all of Wakanda. When he woke to the bright morning sun and couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, he would rest his head over your heart, a gentle reminder of how his heart only still beat for you.

So he watched you. Watched as your chest rose and fell, watched as your short breaths made your hair fall up and down, how your eyelids would flutter when you were having a good dream. He loves you.

But soon, you began to stir. You smacked your lips a few times, barely even concious, "She couldn't have been that crazy, I don't think so."

Bucky smiled, amused at whatever dream you had weaved for yourself tonight, "Oh you don't think so, huh?"

"No," You drawled on, turning over onto your back, "Well, she put her poodle in a microwave oven."

Bucky blinked, "To eat it?"

"Yeah." You replied with a short yawn before rolling back over.

"To eat it?" Bucky asked again, but he recieved no answer. You had been pulled back into the chambers of your dreamworld, leaving Bucky to wonder what the hell you had just said. He sat up against the headboard, mouth hanging open in shock. Of all the things you had said in your sleep, this was the craziest. Normally, it was just a "I love you" or "I'm late for work!"

Bucky let out a lighthearted yet dumbfounded chuckle, mindful to keep quiet. Oh, how he couldn't wait to tease you in the morning about this.


End file.
